pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Orange Victini
Bienvenido! Bienvenido a esta fantastica wiki, aqui podras crear millones de cosas sobre pokemon, como OC, Dex, Sagas, Fakemon, etc. Espero que seas un buen editor y no vadalises nunca. Espero que hagas esta pequeña wiki de 6.560 páginas, la conviertas en una gran enciclopedia de creatividad. Soy Ale's Riolu, administrador, reversor y burócrata de esta wiki, si necesitas algo, dimeloArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 12:35 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Caras slowpokemon En esa pelea incompleta tambien iba a subir la cara de Slowick Archivo:Slowick_MM.png gracias por el interes en las Caras Slowpokemon respuestas Claro que podemos ser amigos, si quieres ayudarme en algo puedes hacerlo con algunos sprites de la Cartoon Dex que necesitan muchas mejoras, gracias por ofrecerte. Si quieres yo tambien te puedo ayudar en algo, asi me salen mis sprites ahora: Jet Dex. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:44 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 puedo ser tu amigo me haria mucha ilusion.GraciasArceus1104 20:43 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Amigos Claro que podemos ser amigos ¿que pokémon te pongo? Aqui va la firma ¿no? 05:30 27 jun 2011 (UTC) blog Esta genial, veo que lo actualizas mucho. De paso aprovecha para hacer publicidad a la wiki alli :D Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:30 27 jun 2011 (UTC) D: Deja de subir esa categorias si sigues tendre que bloquearte por un diaArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:57 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues... Me gustaria mucho hacerlo, dime como =S Cuando creo mi g-mail me dice que de mi numero de telefono para que me manden un codigo, pero nunca me lo envian....no hay otro modo? u otra pagina donde se puedan hacer blogs que sea mas facil? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:35 1 jul 2011 (UTC) D: No puedo, los invente yo y no me gusta darselos a nadie... Lo sientoArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 23:30 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!! Guay muchas gracias, y el blog tal vez lo cree hoy. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC) ya Ya lo cree!!!! Mira:http://pokenicolas.blogspot.com/2011/07/mi-blog.html. Gracias por enseñarme. Bueno cambiando de tema porque no pones lo que esta en esta pagina:Pokeinventos en tu pagina de usuario para que se vea mejor? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:22 9 jul 2011 (UTC) >3< No estoy registrado en deviantart, pero me has dado una idea ¡Me resgistrare ahora mismo!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 18:04 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro Claro que quiero ser tu amiga n.n'♪la cabra de PE o Ichigawa Ami♪☆beee =3(¿algo que decir?¿un poquito de maiz?)☆ 17:39 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Fake Aqui el Fake que hice, a mano 100%, Tipo:Agua Bicho Nombre:Pantoder Archivo:Pantoder.png ''Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 14:13 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Evo He acabado la evo que me pediste, ¿de que colores lo quieres? y ¿con que nombre la subo a la wikia?Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 20:37 1 sep 2011 (UTC) hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo si eso ponme a super sonic (sonic amarillo) ¿y yo a ti?Archivo:Super sonic.1.gif`la mejor transformacion de sonicArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 12:36 2 sep 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas. 1º ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Entonces ponme a suicune ¿A ti cual? 2º, Toma un regalo, es un fakemon mio. Archivo:FSN.png El secreto de Suicune... 12:41 2 sep 2011 (UTC) oie, ekaitz que quieres que investigue hay cosas: *Investigar los Fosiles Pokémon y robarlos *Investigar el Encinar y secuestrar a Celebi *Secuestrar el Centro de Investigación Espacial *Semidestruir el Cementerio Pokémon *Secuestrar el Centro de Esquí *Sobreexplotar la Mina Desertica *Investigar la Fosa Groudon *Investigar el Monte Kyogre Tu decides q quieres Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ''' 21:38 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Desbloqueado Pues, eso! Soy Daru con pocas ganas de firmar .-. Ten un regalito, mi fakemon Archivo:Pangortle_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:28 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Toma Te doy esto para darte las gracias left Gracias por todo: 18:40 8 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Estoy prepalandole un regalo a Arceus1104 para que no se valla, si quieres participar pasame los overwolds (o como se escriba) de tu OC en mi discusión. PD: Esto es muy importante despues de leerlo '''BORRA este mensaje. PD2:Lo delantrior PD era enserio, borralo '''es urgente ya estas yendo a mi discu a pasarme la plantilla. PD3:¡¡¡QUE HACES AÚN LEYENDO, TE DIGE QUE ERA URGENTE!!!' 'Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 11:09 10 sep 2011 (UTC)' .... Hola, lo que pasa es que alguien encontro un plagio que hiciste sobre un fakemon de otro usuario en DA. Te pido amablemente que por favor lo borres si no quieres una sancion esta wikia es libre de plagios Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:19 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Super feliz cumplee hoy es 16 del 9 ¿no? luego te hago un regalo 'link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 send me messages • and comment on my blogs' 10:54 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Bc8enb8c9oen.png No se yo casi nunca me meto 'link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 send me messages • and comment on my blogs' 11:25 16 sep 2011 (UTC) nop el chat no me va 'link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 send me messages • and comment on my blogs' 11:39 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumple! Feliz cumple eka eres el mejor amigo que alguien podria tener Archivo:Torta_para_Pokeinventos.png 'Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey' 01:11 17 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D:mi cumple es el 22 de octubre, cumplo 13 y me encantan los Pansear me vas a disculpar pero... tu ficha es medio rara, para empezar sin legendarios, el nombre pokeinventos no me gusta mucho para un pokémon y dije que ya no más chicos... мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 14:46 3 oct 2011 (UTC) MM los overworlds Archivo:Samurott_para_Eka.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:46 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Heeee... Siento molestarte.pero te puse una cosa en tu tienda y no se si la habrás visto.si no miralo porfavor Mudkip Andrés 19:16 6 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:34 31 oct 2011 (UTC) FAIL Es el naranja y el gris...... O.o Si somos iguales! ED Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah''']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:43 31 oct 2011 (UTC)